


灵种

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	灵种

金希澈做了一个梦，回到了他第一次遇见小狐狸的时候。

他和大他几个天的师兄朴正洙偷偷跑到山上林子里玩，疯闹间差点踩到灌木丛下一个毛茸茸的白团子。

他抱起那一小团，怀里轻的像一朵云。抚摸着细软皮毛，感到云朵在微微颤抖，轻轻把它的脑袋和尾巴从蜷缩的身体里给拽出来。

“哟，是只小狐狸！”金希澈招呼朴正洙过来看他的发现。

两个少年一起端详了好久，才发现小狐狸腿上的毛发沾了些许干涸的血渍。

金希澈的英雄情怀猛然溢满胸腔，爱怜地摸了摸小狐狸的脑袋，拿出兜里的金疮药给小狐狸处理伤口。

“它看起来不像是普通的狐狸，应该是有点灵力。”令掌门都为之骄傲的首席大弟子好好学生朴正洙看着狐狸虽然虚弱但是依旧皮毛闪着光泽，做出推测。

“那你以后变成美女给我当老婆吧！”听了朴正洙的话，金希澈有异于常人的思路突然一抽，激动地对小狐狸说。

“希澈啊。”朴正洙无奈地扶额。

“怎么？”金希澈看都不看朴正洙一眼，沉浸在小狐狸变成美人以身相许报答自己的幻想之中。

“它要是只公的呢？”

金希澈瞬间呆滞，直到感觉到掌心湿乎乎的触感，刚刚一直半死不活的小狐狸伸出软软的小舌轻轻舔舐着他的掌心，不知是感谢还是应答。

从梦中醒来，一眼看见小狐狸乖巧地窝在自己怀里，一向浅眠的小狐狸睡得直咂嘴，令金希澈无比满意。

人形的小狐狸有着女人般小巧且线条流畅的脸蛋。两只凤眸时常弯成两个月牙儿，或嗔或笑都惹人怜爱，此刻安详地闭着，睫毛如飘坠的羽毛轻盈下垂。唇瓣红艳艳的，看起来很好亲吻。

确实很好亲，金希澈忆起他们昨夜的春宵，不自觉地舔了舔唇，回味了一下之后便轻轻将唇吻在小狐狸的眉心，鼻梁和唇瓣上。

不敢惊动小狐狸，只是轻含着他略微肉感一点点的下唇，舌尖按压着感受上面的纹路，直到他们呼出的鼻息缠绕在一起，变得愈发得浓稠热烈。

感受到小狐狸有点不安分地扭动了一下身体，金希澈赶忙退了回来，平定了一下自己的呼吸，把小狐狸又往自己怀里带了一带，思绪回到了过去。

两人看了半天也没搞清楚小狐狸到底是公是母。最后金希澈侠义地大手一挥，决定偷偷把小狐狸带回去养。

金希澈经常调侃他和朴正洙是极与极，虽然看起来一个乖张一个温和，但是他俩能成为好朋友，某种程度上就能看出朴正洙私下里帮金希澈打了多少幌子收拾了多少烂摊子。

两人狼狈为奸地互相搀扶着回了门派里，金希澈把小狐狸塞进外衣里，隔着一层薄薄的亵衣，切身体会到了小狐狸的温热柔软。朴正洙依旧像平日里一样挂着人畜无害的和煦笑容，对每一个上前询问不自然弓着腰的金希澈是否患疾的人自然地摆摆手谢绝他们的好意相助。

少年演戏还是太假，又恰巧碰到了老掌门。

金希澈和朴正洙看着老掌门挂着比朴正洙更地道的同款笑容，头皮一紧的想赶紧开溜，却被老掌门叫到了身前。

“拿出来吧。”老掌门下巴朝着金希澈的微微鼓起的肚子努了努。

金希澈此时真的想说自己只是吃太饱了，还好朴正洙眼疾手快地把狐狸拿了出来，及时制止了他的智障言论避免把老掌门惹生气。

“掌门，我和希澈发现了一只小狐狸，但是看了半天都没分辨出是公是母，所以想带回来请教师长们。”朴正洙面不改色心不跳地立刻编出一个看起来似乎很合理的理由，令金希澈心中暗暗竖起大拇哥，牛，编瞎话速度还是你朴正洙牛。

老掌门似乎信了朴正洙的话，接过小狐狸以后扒拉开两腿，仅仅看了一眼瞳孔突然一震。而这一细微变化没有被两个小人精看漏。

老掌门停顿了一下，然后拼命压抑住喜色，对两人说，“不怪你们分辨不出来，这小狐狸天生畸形，是个双儿。估计因为它的畸形，所以生下来没多久就被母狐狸所抛弃，你们想养也行。”说话间看着两个少年脸色逐渐变得明亮，暗暗舒一口气，终究在小辈面前保住了体面。

“想养的话，以后就别老闯祸，别以为师傅师尊们都不知道你俩背地里都在干什么。以后要是再闯祸，就别想再养狐狸。”老掌门把狐狸放回金希澈臂弯里转身离去。

有那么一瞬间，他真的想把那狐狸据为己有，但是那多年以来作为掌门的骄傲自负，还不允许他踏过这一道德的界线。

两个少年久久地愣在那里，好一会儿才狂喜地反应过来。之后金希澈便大大方方地揣着小狐狸到处嘚瑟。

驯化小狐狸是个需要耐心的活儿，好多时候金希澈都都想把它拽起来打，结果看到踢翻饭碗挠破被褥的小狐狸同样凶巴巴的样子，一人一狐大眼瞪小眼，把金希澈气的不禁笑出来。

还好有最不缺耐心的朴正洙，才不至于让金希澈和小狐狸闹翻天。

没想到更磨人的还在后头，某一日金希澈照常搂着暖呼呼的毛团子入睡，结果一醒来发现团子还在，但是没毛了。

一个白白净净什么也没穿的孩童正拽着金希澈的亵衣睡得香甜，金希澈瞳孔猛烈一阵地震以后，抓起小孩的腿和腰准备往外冲。刚迈出几步一阵凉意袭来，金希澈才想起给自己披件外衣，给小孩裹个被单。

“朴正洙！！！！”一大早就被拍门，也只有同样单人单间还没什么脾气的朴正洙不会揍金希澈了。

无视朴正洙的假笑，金希澈举起小孩给朴正洙看。朴正洙思考片刻，“金希澈你什么时候搞出来的孩子？”

“啊西，你仔细看看！！”金希澈同时用言语和眼神骂了一通朴正洙，但是朴正洙完全屏蔽掉脏话。

小孩早就被金希澈晃醒了，看到熟悉的面孔，和狐狸时候一样的墨绿色的凤眸突然变成弯弯月牙儿，笑的人春风拂面。

“突然变得？”朴正洙已经明白了眼前的情况，发现金希澈抱孩子的方式实在是诡异，赶紧把小孩接到了自己怀里。

“我一醒来就这个样子了。”金希澈拉开小被子又看了一眼，“唉，带把儿的。”

“它本来就有把儿，它是。。”朴正洙白了一眼金希澈，然后两个少年突然僵住。

“它。。应该。。有花儿。。吧？”金希澈磕巴着询问朴正洙。

朴正洙白眼翻更大，刚才你怎么没想到这个就直接看了人家的命根子？

金希澈看出来朴正洙的鄙视，有些不服气，“我刚才给他裹被子的时候就看见它的把儿了。”

两个少年再次陷入沉默，许久才一齐再次打开小被子仔细检查了一下。

“这算弟弟还是算妹妹。”朴正洙看着乖巧的小孩自言自语。

“带把儿的当然是弟弟。”金希澈伸手戳了戳小孩嘴边软软白白的脸颊肉，意外地手指被小孩一口含进嘴里吸吮，嘴巴里软糯软糯的。

第一次的时候小狐狸就添了自己的掌心，金希澈想了想，“呀，他是不是饿了！！”

二人互相用眼神试探了几番，最终确定对方都没有养崽子的经验。

翻遍了藏书阁都没有找到一本关于灵狐的相关典籍，金希澈和朴正洙两人突然福至心灵，同时想起那日掌门一瞬间的变色。

“该不会是掌门预想到我们会来这里查所以都收起来了吧。”最终还是金希澈开的口。

“也不一定不是这样。”朴正洙绕着好几个弯儿对金希澈的猜测表示认同。

最后是金希澈用他神奇的人脉网，从别的门派搞到了想要的东西，结果两人一看都镇住了。

双性的灵兽，对于他们本族，确实是畸形异物，但是对于灵修之人，却是难得的绝妙精品，可与之双修，效果堪比金丹朱果。

双修？？？这个词让两个还未经人事的毛头小子像看到了春宫图一样面色爆红。

看着一旁天真地把手指塞进嘴里啃咬的人形小狐狸，两个人不禁一阵羞赧与愧疚。

都什么跟什么啊？对着这么小一个小崽子，还是个带把儿的，说什么双修！！老掌门是因为这一点所以才把门派里的书藏起来了吗？

小狐狸墨绿色的眼睛中细碎的微光，无辜地眨巴眨巴，晃晃脑袋，扭扭屁股，一对毛茸茸的耳朵和一条毛茸茸的尾巴又冒出来，乐观地甩啊甩。

“你呀你”两人被小狐狸的憨态逗乐了，也不去想些奇奇怪怪的。

“既然变成人形了，那是不是应该有个人的名字。”到底是朴正洙心思细腻一些。

“我捡回来的，跟我姓金！”金希澈兴奋了起来。

“那名字呢？”朴正洙没有否认金希澈的提议。

“之前我就想跟小狐狸崽起个名字叫，云云。”金希澈不好意思地挠挠头，解释到“你看它轻飘飘的，而且又白又软，像云彩一样。”

“它算弟弟的话就是个男孩子，男孩子叫什么金云云。。。”朴正洙怜悯地看了一眼小狐狸，一会儿被定义成男孩，一会儿又被取了个女孩名字。

“那你说一个！”金希澈似乎还蛮认真。

“钟云？”朴正洙思考了一小会儿。

“行行行，以后你就叫金钟云！”认真个屁！

到底是灵兽，小狐狸个头窜的很快，不久就可以跟在朴正洙金希澈的身后，抱着他俩的大腿了。

那段时间，门派里所有人被迫习惯了一个异常诡异但却也异常和谐的画面。

他们仙子面容菩萨心肠的大师兄和俊美无双离经叛道的二师兄，整天围着一个粉雕玉琢的稚童，较着劲儿地，拼命教着人家念自己的名字，最后两个人都说先说出的是自己的名字，差点没打起来。

又没过多久，小狐狸长成一个七八岁孩童的模样，又长成一个翩翩少年。脾气古古怪怪的，对着金希澈就和金希澈一样暴躁易起伏，对着朴正洙就和朴正洙一样温和又乖巧。

金希澈：怪我咯？

门派里的一众糙汉子偶尔会摸摸自己的脸，然后感慨，同样是男人，为什么那三个可以每次出门都惹得姑娘们激动地掷果盈车。

朴正洙眉目温柔有神，嘴角永远挂着两个浅浅的梨窝，让人看了心里仿佛被照进缕缕温暖的阳光。

金希澈美貌的过分嚣张锐利，人也放浪形骸潇洒自如，是凛冽冬风裹挟着梅香，让人疼痛也让人沉醉。

金钟云纤细柔软，凤眸疏离地泛着冷光。沉面的时候是剑锋的锐利，笑起来又春风拂过坚冰消融。

金希澈不明白什么时候他的小狐狸变了，明明小时候不爱睡笼子里每天钻进自己的被窝自己的怀里，如今却变成朴正洙一个人的向日葵，黏黏糊糊得跟在朴正洙身后不撒手，看的金希澈心里直冒酸泡泡。

少年也犯倔脾气，你不与我世界第一好，我便干脆不与你好。于是金希澈开始经常撇开朴正洙金钟云，和其他门派里的狐朋狗友出去酒肉逍遥。

一天，某酒肉朋友贱笑着说给金希澈看个好东西――春宫图。金希澈心如擂鼓却面不改色，淡然的模样引得他人感叹，不愧是希大人，不知枕过多少玉臂才得以如此气定神闲。

金希澈听完他们艳羡的口吻，心里冤得不得了，天知道从小到大和他一起睡过的也只有那只小白眼狼，不，小狐狸崽。

金希澈自顾自神游着，回过神来人被驾到了潇湘馆大门前。

耐不住众人的苦苦哀求，最终金希澈还是硬着头皮，拽的跟二八五万似的领着众人踏了进去。

金希澈的脸蛋放在哪儿都堪比金子，那些平日里侍候糟糠酒客的女子们看到潘安再世出现在面前，纷纷向他抛出媚眼。

混浊的酒气中混合着浓烈刺鼻的胭脂水粉气味，熏的金希澈鼻子发痒。落座以后不少女子携酒而来，就差直接扑到金希澈怀里。

看其他人乐的满面春风，金希澈内心却苦不堪言。那些脂粉颗粒仿佛在空气中躁动漂浮，随着金希澈的呼吸进入他的肺腑，刺激着他的口鼻。

为什么这些女人要弄这种诡异的香味？金希澈又开始了胡思乱想，他想着，为什么人们都骂狐狸精骚呢？他的小狐狸精明明一直清清爽爽干干净净的，身上总有一股子淡淡的奶味和花香，比这些艳俗的脂粉味儿好闻不知多少。

“哟，官人今儿个可走不了，外面天儿都要掉金豆子了。”一女子一边说着一边娇怯怯地把手搭在金希澈胳膊上。

金希澈被女子的话拽回了神，把头往窗边一探，果然，浓厚的乌云低沉地压下来，似乎还在翻滚沸腾着。隐隐看到一两丝银闪，然后听到轰隆隆的闷响。

金希澈还没回过神来人已经窜了出去，跌跌撞撞地往回跑。

他的小狐狸很怕打雷，化了人有了自己房间也每次打雷习惯性地走进金希澈的房间钻进金希澈的被窝里，寻求一点点的安全感。

雨点开始噼里啪啦地往下砸，砸到金希澈都看不清前面的路，砸到金希澈整个人都浸没在雨水中。

马不停蹄地奔向自己的房间，空荡冷清的房间中一阵阵寒风吹过，像一记火辣辣的耳光打在金希澈的脸上。

来不及多想，金希澈转身去了金钟云的房间，同样的冷清，冰冷绝望从他的脊骨一直顺延向上，把金希澈整个人几乎给冰封住。

不见了，他的小狐狸不见了。

“朴正洙！钟云他。。”拍都不拍门直接推开朴正洙的房门，刚想告知他小狐狸不在的事情，却发现朴正洙的床上有两个人，那个被搂在怀里瑟瑟发抖的，正是小狐狸。

朴正洙正温柔地拍打小狐狸想像小时候一样哄他入睡，突然听到金希澈的声音，怒不可遏地喊，“你还知道回来！钟云他怕打雷去你房间找你你都不在！你。。”刚想回过头继续训斥金希澈却发现平日里永远神采飞扬的那人此刻失魂落魄地被钉在那里，像是不知道雨水在顺着他的发丝和衣角一直往下落。

朴正洙长叹一口气，起身去给金希澈找了擦脸的手帕，“去换身衣服吧，我去你那儿睡，你不在钟云还是怕打雷，我怎么哄也不睡。”

等金希澈换好衣服爬上朴正洙的床铺，小狐狸已经睡着了，但是紧皱着眉头紧抿着嘴唇，梦中也在微微战栗着。

金希澈把小狐狸轻轻搂进怀里，脑袋与脑袋相抵。小狐狸似乎睡着了也能感受到金希澈的味道和温度，慢慢平静了下来。

第二天清晨，下过暴雨之后的阳光格外明亮，空气湿润又清肺。三个人什么都没再多说，似乎他们一直这样平静宁和。

一切又回到了过去，金希澈和金钟云时常打打闹闹，一言不合就暴躁，吵着吵着却又莫名其妙地抱在一起哭的凄惨。又或者两个人吵到打了一架最后还是朴正洙给两个人拉架听了双视角的牢骚。

可是金希澈感觉还是有什么变了，原来和小狐狸吵架是真的气煞人，而现在他还有心思欣赏小狐狸暴躁时候的可爱小模样。

日子就这么一天天的流淌着，金钟云的身条开始逐渐明朗，愈发纤细修长，身高也超过了朴正洙，直追金希澈。

好在就差一点点，金希澈悬了好久的心脏终于放了下去。

金希澈纤长的手指绕上小狐狸的黑发，一边摩挲一边感叹，还好没再长个头了。

他永远是情绪起来了身体先做出行动然后才会想要明白自己为什么这样做。

昨夜也一样。

他白天一天没看见金钟云，询问朴正洙才得知小狐狸病了。

“你别去了，我看着他把药喝了，让他多睡会儿，过两天好了就行了。”朴正洙一把拽住要冲去金钟云房间的金希澈，“再把你传染了就不好了”。

金希澈点点头，内心却头摇的像拨浪鼓。

开玩笑，他希大人那么柔弱吗？

深夜，金希澈带了些小狐狸爱吃的吃食，偷偷溜进小狐狸的房间，没想到却遇到了屏障。

朴正洙不至于这么绝吧？到底发生了什么？

隔着屏障张望了好久发现小狐狸似乎在床上扭来扭去神色异常痛苦。

是病痛的严重了？还是做噩梦了？

金希澈顾不上其他顾虑，想尽一切办法解了朴正洙设的屏障，直奔着小狐狸而去。

猛然间他闻到了一股暖融融的香味，那味道迅速把把他周身都缠绕，牵引着他离小狐狸越来越近。

看着面色潮红，额头布满细密汗珠的小狐狸，金希澈直接上手，用自己的袖口仔细地把薄汗擦拭干净。

“钟云，感觉怎么样了？”他没有意识到自己的嗓音在打着颤，也不明白眼前到底怎么一回事。

“希。。峰。。哥。”空气中终于不是只有他自己散发出来的气味了，金希澈身上清爽的气息融了进去，有那么一下子安抚了金钟云躁动的神经，但转瞬又像一粒火星，在满是燃料的屋子里，“呲啦”一下燃了起来，烧的金钟云的血液开始沸腾。

“你等一下，我去找正洙，让他再弄点药给你。”金希澈也顾不上会不会被朴正洙唠叨没听他的话偷偷跑过来看望钟云了。

“不要去。”金钟云一把拉住要转身离开的金希澈，手指用力到指节有些苍白。

金希澈看着小狐狸泛着光芒的眼眸此刻楚楚的模样，心里一软，脱了鞋子蹬上床榻把小狐狸紧紧抱进怀里。

他的小狐狸平常看着气势十足但是胆子实在是小，待他睡了再去找朴正洙负荆请罪吧。

这么想着手掌一遍遍轻抚小狐狸的后背，想学着朴正洙那样安抚小狐狸，没成想小狐狸的体温越来越高，身子越来越软，越发无力地整个人瘫在金希澈的怀里。

“呀，钟云你没事吧。”等金希澈反应过来有所不对的时候，小狐狸已经脸色爆红，梗着脖子用自己的脸颊来蹭他的脸颊。

小狐狸的脸颊滚烫滚烫，金希澈的第一反应是发热了，可是蹭了一小会儿自己的脸颊也变成了同样的温度，似乎空气都是这个温度。

金希澈感觉自己身上热的出了不少的汗，可是却不想撒手放开怀里不安分的热源，大脑开始欢愉，空白，双手越搂越紧。

小狐狸蹭着蹭着碰到了唇，唇肉蹭到的那一瞬间两个人脑袋里都炸开了烟火。

像是极度脱水的人碰到了水源，小狐狸瞄准了金希澈的唇，又磨又蹭又咬又舔，疯狂地汲取着氧分。

金希澈任由小狐狸胡闹了好久不得要领，终于忍不住哑着嗓子开口，“钟云呐，把嘴张开。”

小狐狸懵懵懂懂地把小嘴张开，金希澈随即把舌头送入那嫣红的小口之中，两个人舌头交缠在一起互相摩挲互相抚慰，柔软且粗糙的触感让他们的心脏跳动地异常欢愉，两颗心像是要奔出原本的胸膛，紧紧贴在一起。

小狐狸的手随着吻的深入也渐渐不安分起来，拽着金希澈的衣襟将其扯到几乎变形，露出里面薄薄的亵衣和一点点胸膛。

“钟云你别。。”金希澈感觉到情况有点脱离控制，离开小狐狸的嘴唇试图制止，小狐狸却突然来了力气，猛然将金希澈压倒在床铺上，亮晶晶的唇瓣贴上金希澈裸露出来的胸膛，将两人的唾液悉数磨蹭到了他胸前。

金希澈想把小狐狸轻轻推开，手碰到小狐狸的时候却觉得酥骨的柔软，手像被粘住了一样忘了撒开。小狐狸抓过金希澈的手，直接放在自己的胸前，急切地用金希澈的手掌来蹭着自己的胸口，表情认真得可爱。

小狐狸的皮肤摸起来水滑娇嫩，像洗净的葡萄，嫩滑无暇的皮囊下充盈着过分饱满甜腻的汁水果肉，没几下就被磨蹭出了一道道红印，看得金希澈喉头动了动咽了几下口水以后，起身凑近将小狐狸的亵衣拉开，吻了吻红印之后，一口含住了一旁早已挺立的樱红，惹得小狐狸一阵猛颤和低叹。

金希澈双臂轻轻环住了小狐狸的细腰，舌尖抵住红樱，打着圈讨好这颗小豆子，时不时嗦的出声，惹得小狐狸又羞又兴奋，不停地在他怀里扭动着腰肢，甚至拽了正环着他腰肢的金希澈的手，放到另一颗小豆子上，让他不要偏心。

金希澈用力地碾压了几下小豆子，听到小狐狸爽到吸气，不禁抬起头来朝着小狐狸笑了笑，不意外的小狐狸的脸又充了血。

如法炮制地含住另一颗被冷落已久的小豆子，更加卖力地舔吮，手指捏住刚才被舔的红润的那颗抠弄轻拧，很快听到小狐狸喉咙里低哑的声音，像是天籁一样钻入金希澈的耳朵里，那股子热流从他的耳朵一直遍布全身，周身汗毛都立了起来。

小狐狸被伺候得舒舒服服，腿间感觉越来越明显，伸了手去碰却被金希澈给拦住。

“我来。”金希澈深情的模样让小狐狸一愣，趁着这个工夫，被金希澈放倒在榻上。

几下剥离了小狐狸的亵裤胡乱扔到榻下，随着亵裤的离开肉茎一下子弹出来，红肿得不得了，金希澈手往花儿那儿捞了一下，掌心蹭了点花蜜后抚上了肉茎。

大概是因为下面还有朵花儿，小狐狸的雄性器官并没有寻常男子那样粗大丑陋，而是有些粉嫩可爱。金希澈仔仔细细地照顾了每一个褶皱和筋络之后才五指叉开将它包裹在掌心之中轻柔地撸动，时不时还用他细长的指尖轻点着小孔，把小孔吐出来的晶莹都抹在肉茎之上。

一开始小狐狸还有些紧张，但随着金希澈的温柔体贴，便也慢慢放松下来，逐渐觉得不够满足，挺起细腰来把自己的小肉茎往金希澈的掌心里送。

注意到小狐狸的变化以后金希澈没含糊，手指收拢了力气，速度也快了不少，肉茎很快在掌心一跳一跳的，小狐狸也由刚才的有余变得难耐。纤细的小腿不自觉收紧，被金希澈察觉以后用自己的大腿将小狐狸的腿根给怼开，温柔地强迫着小狐狸去承受他给他的服务。

“希峰哥。。”小狐狸咬了半天嘴唇，最终在射的那一刻才开口，软乎乎地喊了金希澈名字。

金希澈看了看掌心里的黏糊糊，随手将它抹在自己的亵裤上然后把自己也脱了个精光。去摸刚才已经有些湿润的雌穴，因为那一下的释放，此刻的雌穴真的像朵花儿一样绽放开来，小口轻微地一张一合，对金希澈发出邀请。

看着舒服到软趴趴的小狐狸，被巅峰刺激得桃腮蜜唇，身段像裹了粉色绢纱的白玉，两个小月牙儿餍足地迷蒙着，个中情意如缕缕丝线，柔软绵密地将金希澈的心包的密不透风，让他一瞬间想直捣他的雌穴，撒上自己的阳精，让他怀上自己的种，永远乖乖地在自己的怀里。

但是他现在还不能这样做。

重新蘸了花蜜去探小狐狸的后穴，轻轻地抠挖着他后穴的褶皱，小狐狸立马给出反应，玉腿将金希澈环绕封锁在自己身下。

“钟云啊，刚才舒服吗？”金希澈凑到小狐狸耳边，耐心地吻了吻他的耳垂，小狐狸迷迷糊糊地享受着那细微的瘙痒，除了点头什么都说不出口。

“希峰哥还有一个方法，能够让咱俩一起，再舒服一次，你要不要？”一边低语着一边指尖已经微微刺入穴口，在小狐狸着迷地喊出要的那一刻直接将手指捅了进去。

小狐狸一下子痛到凤眸瞪开，两只小爪子也防御性地变出长指甲挠破了一点金希澈胸口的皮肤。金希澈嘶了好几口气才腾出一只手来抓住小狐狸两只手的手腕固定在头顶，手指在穴口处的动作越发轻柔。

随着手指逐渐增多，小狐狸的肉茎又重新开始了饱满，生理性的防御逐渐被快感所压下，从刚才手淫时就压抑自己的小狐狸终于耐不住，沙哑沉稳的嗓音开始变得娇媚粘稠，一声一声敲击着顺着金希澈的耳骨往下，惹得他下身肿到要爆炸。

偏偏小狐狸此刻突然无师自通，变出他那毛茸茸的尾巴，轻轻一勾裹住了金希澈的下身，纤细的绒毛扫过筋络，爽到金希澈几乎翻了白眼。

将分身抵在穴口，小狐狸瞬间感受到那股炽热，尾巴兴奋地甩着最终勾在金希澈的胯骨上，催促着金希澈赶紧进行下一步。

一个被束缚，一个被填满，两个人在一瞬间都感到了至顶的愉悦和满足。待小狐狸彻底适应过后，金希澈将小狐狸的一双玉腿折起架在自己的肩上，轻轻拖着他柳条般纤细柔软的腰肢，大开大合地开始了抽插。

小狐狸已经不知道何为羞涩，每一声娇喘都切切实实地告诉金希澈他此刻被插的有多舒爽。金希澈也卯足了劲儿，不停地换着方向地在小狐狸身上卖力。

直到金希澈顶到一块凸起的软肉，小狐狸像是被雷电吓到一样猛地一弹，然后黏糊糊地轻轻喊了一嗓子。

金希澈集中攻击那一点，身下的小狐狸像被暴风肆虐的花一样美的凌乱癫狂，随时要破败的样子让人怜惜的同时也唤起人心中的恶魔，弄坏他，摧毁他，让他因为你而失去神志，永远沉迷在你给他制造的桃色狂梦中。

小狐狸很快又释放了一次，白浊喷在金希澈的小腹上，滴嗒又滑落自己身上。后穴随着巅峰的到来急速收缩，缴得金希澈满头细汗，憋着一股子劲儿又插了十来下后退出来射到了小狐狸光滑平整的小腹上。

释放过后精虫才离开金希澈的大脑，赶紧去摸小狐狸的额头，发现虽然面色更加艳红，额头却不再滚烫。

“是狐狸的发情啊。”金希澈笑了笑，原来朴正洙你也有判断失误的时候。

仔细地将小狐狸和自己身上黏着的细汗和精水擦拭干净后，金希澈把小狐狸重新抱回怀里，后知后觉心里被蜜浆灌的满满当当几乎喘不过气来，呼吸之间都被甜到颤抖。

“睡吧，钟云。”对着半梦半醒依赖着自己的小狐狸喃喃地低语了一句后，金希澈慢慢也疲倦地进入了梦乡。

“希峰哥？”醒来的小狐狸嗓音已经没了缠绵时候的甜腻，反而因为之前的浪叫而变得更加沙哑，但是不论哪种都搅乱了金希澈心中春水。

“身子还舒服吗？”金希澈伸手揉上了小狐狸的腰，羞得小狐狸急忙把脸颊埋在金希澈胸前，大气都不敢出。

“可是独特哥说。。。让我挺过昨晚，就没事了。。”小狐狸越说声音越小，一下子想到了什么急急忙忙地抬头对上金希澈的眼睛，看着金希澈温柔的目线，犹犹豫豫地开口，“怎么办，如果让独特哥知道了他会不会很生气？”

这孩子未免太听朴正洙的话了，算了以后慢慢给改过来吧，金希澈心里想到。“没事。”金希澈笑了笑，吻上小狐狸紧皱的眉头，开口哄道，“我们不让他知道就可以了。”


End file.
